Shadow Wings, the kids of the Fengari
by KrspaceT
Summary: A mysterious group has appeared, apparently hunting a "shadow" in the world. But why are they helping Camp Half Blood and the Flock? Who are they? And what's this about the Flock having Half Siblings? Lost Hero spoilers, Takes place after TLH and Max BK 3


**Entering a new story, in which the Lost Hero and the last of the Fugitive Trilogy of Maximum Ride occur and meet in a new take on a pretty common story stile. Note that a certain talking dog, Total will not appear, mainly for streamlining purposes, and the fact I just don't like the weirdo. Neither will Dylan.  
**

Under the light of the moon, a orb of golden light forms. This light fills the area with a soft glow, as a figure steps out. His clothing was all brown, and ragged, as if it had traveled through the worst of the worst, hiding his hair, face, feet and all the parts of his. A large staff, embodied with a golden crescent moon, and appearing to be made of Celestial Bronze, was in his hand.

"Dad, is that disguise really necessary! Honestly, its not like anyone around here knows you" a teenage voice sighed. Turning, the disguised figure saw a female in black leather clothing. Looking something like that of a female motor cyclist, she had long brown hair, slightly tinted red in the slight light of the moon. Her eyes were dark like night, but tiny iris's the color of the pale moon could be seen. The figure laughed.

"What, your old man can't have a little disguise fun, Eclipse? Its been ages since I've been able to disguise myself as" he paused, before yelling in an overly dramatic fashion.

"THE EMISSARY!" Eclipse shook her head in disbelief at her father's antics.

"How were related I don't want to know" the man shook himself before taking a more serious focus.

"Dear, you know were not here to discuss my choice of disguises, its about that shadow" Eclipse raised an eyebrow.

"A shadow, really? That's not exactly a crisis situation" The guy who was calling himself the Emissary frowned.

"True, but this shadow, if it isn't contained, your going to end up meeting your grandfather. Trust me, you don't want that. But don't worry, with all of your siblings out on the search as well, that shadow is going to be extinguished!" Eclipse sighed, before staring up into the sky.

"I get it" she said exasperated "Gramps is a jerk, he hates you, mother, and all the rest of the family. But, why again?" her father chuckled.

"Don't pay attention to history, eh? Well, pretty much it went like this, he killed me, and then mom killed him, then after a lot of angst, sadness and violent ranting..." Eclipse looked nauseous.

"I don't need to here your love story with mom! Urg, it makes me sick" her father shook his head.

"Its not that gross, unlike some, scratch that, virtually **all** of the weirdos amongst my In Laws, I didn't marry my sister, or niece, or mother..."

"Yes, true, but I'm romance intolerant"

* * *

A group of six kids, all oddly with large, feathery wings were flying high in the skies, skimming the clouds and riding the currents. Leading them was a blond haired female, whose wings were a pale white on the bottom with brown and tan spots on the top. Behind her were two males about her age, one with long dark hair and similarly dark wings, the other with dappled brown and black wings, like that of a owl, and strawberry blond hair.

Behind them flew a younger looking girl, this one had brown skin, not dark to an extreme, but dark enough not to be confused for being Hispanic. Her wings were tawny colored and her hair was black. Finally behind her were two kids, the girl younger than the male, both with blond hair and blue eyes. The male had dusty brown wings, the girl had pure white wings. All of them had taller and thinner appearance than most their age, though not to a point of being underweight. They flew with the teamwork and coordination of a flock of birds almost...

"Ah, Maximum Ride, I've been looking for you" a voice said from nowhere. Shocked, the flock stopped, flapped their wings to maintain their altitude, and looked around in confusion.

"Did you just here that?" the brown skinned one asked. "Was it a ghost, are we all just going nuts? Maybe..."

"I'm not a ghost, in fact I'm right here" the voice said. Turning their heads, the flying kids laid their eyes on a lanky male of a teenage looking age, maybe just older than the lead female, who was sitting on a nearby fluffy cloud almost like a couch. He was wearing dark leather cloths, with grieves covering his arms, like that of a falconer. He had dirty blond hair, and blue eyes very similar to that of a hawk, but if you looked closely enough, aided by the stronger sight of the bird kids, you could just make out a few flecks of a pale yellow, like that of the harvest moon. One one of his arms, oddly sat a falcon, with gray and black plumage and a sharp beak. It looked like one of those Peregrine Falcons.

"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know my name?" The lead female, apparently named Maximum Ride, demanded. The boy chuckled, before pulling out a card, like a business card almost, holding it in his right hand.

"My name is Aetos, and I've heard many great things about you and your flock, Max the Leader, Fang the Second in command, Iggy the blind cook, Nudge the Chatterbox, Gazzy the side kick and Angel, the cute but deadly..." he named them respectively.

"We get it!" The apparently blind Iggy groaned "You know us, and for that matter, why are you sitting on a cloud"

"Yeah, aren't clouds supposed to be like, I don't know, made of water and dust accumulated..."

"Yes, I understand that Nudge" Aetos stopped this conversation to mute her now "I wanted to relax on the cloud, and I could. Its a trait I get from my parents" the hawk cried out, perhaps in agreement, perhaps in impatience. "Yes KRYSpace, I get it!" the hawk scoffed.

"KRYspace?" Fang asked. Aetos shrugged.

"Dad named him, but that's not important right now. See I'm here, you see, on a humanitarian gesture, to assign you a quest" he smiled. Max glared right back.

"Sorry, but we have to get moving, we can't stay in one place for too long" The flock turned and flew away, but before they got to far, Aetos called out in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sure, why don't you just abandon Angel's brother!" That stopped the flock in their flight path, but Iggy still managed to crash into Fang.

"OW!"

"Watch it Iggy!" Max turned and faced Aetos.

"What, do you mean? Angel already has..." KRYspace cawed loudly, quieting Max.

"Yes, she has Gazzy, that is true, but she does have a Half Brother. His name, is Percy Jackson. And the boy's in trouble" he tossed the business card through the air, as if the card was guided by the air currents themselves. Caught by Max, she read the english writing out loud.

_Roman Hero Training Center_

_Between two rivers in a valley, off highway 24_

_Near San Francisco, California_

_Alpha; Lupa_

"Sorry, that is all I know" Aetos sighed. But it was then that Max interrupted him.

"Your being truthful, about Angel's sibling, right?" she demanded "Because if you aren't" she crackled her knuckles. Aetos gulped.

"I swear on the Styx, on my name, on my Father's heart, and on the Feather of Truth itself, that I'm not lying!" thunder rumbled.

"Hey, how did that happen, I don't see any thunder clouds?" Gazzy looked around confused, as did the other flock members.

"Well, you guys better get a move on. Your find a picture of him on the back of the card. Good luck, and if you are successful, more than one of you will meet siblings" before they could force him to elaborate, he started to shimmer. The hawk KRYspace cried as he too was beginning to shimmer, before they both completely vanished, leaving only a feather from the Hawk, that slowly descended to the ground. Max turned the card around, as saw a boy's face in a picture. He had black hair, and sea green eyes. He had a friendly smile and a streak of Grey hair running down part of his head.

Angel didn't look a thing like that? Was Aetos lying? But hey, she shrugged.

"That guy, um anyone else getting the idea we shouldn't ignore what he said. Because he could teleport, and warp, and sit on clouds, and..."

"WE GET IT NUDGE!" Iggy yelled "I say its a trap myself..."

"No way!" Angel yelled. The other turned and looked at her strangely and in confusion.

"Lying or not, I just want to know. He could be mine, no both mine and Gazzy's, sibling! I want to see if its true or not. Let's go" Max nodded.

"Well, its back to the old stompin' grounds of California" Max smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, if this all goes wrong, which it will, can we go to the beach..."

(Slap)

"OW!" Iggy cried out.


End file.
